


Be Good

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: The Avengers get some furry visitors from another dimension. Everyone is amused by this, except Steve, who’s justdone, and Tony, who really fucking hates magic
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [safe and sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192549) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> Art that inspired this is really cute, make sure to comment and kudo!

“So, are we just ignoring how they kind of look like Cap and Tony?”

Clint can see Natasha’s lip twitch next to Steve, who facepalms.

“Look! Dog Steve has this weird- thing on his head.” Clint pokes the A on the dog’s head while said dog looks up at him, thoroughly unimpressed. “And he’s even got the Glare Of Disapproval. Cat Tony has this little reactor blue thing!”

He reaches out to stroke the cat’s blue fur and stops to think twice when the cat pulls back and Dog Cap lets out a low growl.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint backs off, arms raised in peace. He wonders if these are the Steve and Tony from some animal-run alternate dimension. If so, it’s possible that Cat Tony got those blue stripes in a similar manner as their Tony, and if so...

He reaches forward and lets the cat sniff his hand, pleased when it allows him to scratch its head gently.

“Sorry, puss.”

“Well, it's official.” Tony joins them at the table, tablet in hand and Bruce by his side, looking thoroughly amused at today’s events. “The energy signatures JARVIS detected match up with when KitKat and Muttley here showed up, which suggests-” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs “-that they came from an alternate universe.”

Steve frowns from the other side of the table, where Dog Cap is sniffing him curiously.

“How do we send them back?” he asks, patting the dog’s head.

Tony shakes his head. “Magic’s not really my thing, I prefer stuff that has rational explanations based in logic and facts.”

He purses his lips and looks somewhat reproachfully at the cat. “A fucking _cat_.”

“Thor,” Nat pipes up “Would you be able to see if Asgard knows anything about this? Maybe there’s a device that can send them back.”

“A fair idea, Natasha,” Thor nods then gestures at Bruce. “Bruce, perhaps you would like to join me? Asgard holds a great many scientific wonders that I’m sure you would appreciate.”

Bruce looks up, surprise colouring his face before he smiles. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Clint watches Tony’s raised brow as Thor and Bruce head towards the elevators.

“When did _that_ happen?” Tony asks, incredulous. Then he pouts and turns to Steve. “You never take me to other planets.”

Steve snorts and replies “I’ll take you if you’re good” then realises what he’s said and closes his eyes momentarily, ears turning scarlet.

Clint doesn’t know whether to laugh and savour the moment or throw up.

He’s saved from decision making when Nat hops off the table and pulls him by the wrist, bright eyes betraying her amusement at the whole situation.

“Try not to “be good” in front of the animals!” Clint calls as Nat lets go of his wrist and they both stride toward the elevators. Now that their backs are turned, Clint can see Natasha’s lips spreading slowly into a shit eating grin.

“We’ll let you know when Thor and Bruce get back,” she calls, then quieter to Clint “which might be a while.”

Clint snorts.

“Ugh, don’t. Are we seriously the only ones not getting it on here? Even the cat and dog look pretty cosy together.” Then he frowns. “Hey, how do you think they-”

Nat shoves him as the doors slide shut.

“I _don’t_ want to know.”


End file.
